


Revolt At Farpoint

by djulian13, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drama, F/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djulian13/pseuds/djulian13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: Ретеллинг событий серий TNG 1х01-1х02 "Encounter At Farpoint" в реалиях миррор-вселенной.





	Revolt At Farpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Насилие, смерть персонажей

Когда-то давно в трюмах кораблей пленников ели по частям гигантские крысы, а потом прыгали в воду, когда их место проживания с шумом шло ко дну. В двадцать четвёртом веке подобных ситуаций не возникало. Не потому, что в трюмах перестали перевозить пленников. А потому что на кораблях перестали водиться крысы. Они просто приняли человеческое обличье. И стали есть друг друга.  
  
Свет в грузовой отсек «Энтерпрайз-Д» практически не подавали, кислород — в минимальных количествах. Чтобы несколько сотен людей не бунтовали, не думали, а просто сидели, смирившись со своей участью заключённых.  
  
Беверли Крашер склонилась, щурясь, за кое-как освещённым столом, делая пометки о состоянии больных. По большей части оно было плачевным. Лекарств почти не давали, а тех, что давали, катастрофически не хватало. С момента вылета умерло уже десять человек. Последствия ранений и полная антисанитария вкупе с переполненностью помещения давали о себе знать.  
  
Эксперименты на людях ставить было невозможно. Только пытаться поддерживать в них хоть какую-то жизнь, хоть какое-то желание борьбы, желание не сдаваться зеленокровным узурпаторам законной власти. Состраданием со стороны Беверли здесь даже не пахло: нулевая вероятность успеха опыта была куда важнее жизней заключённых.  
Несколько недель назад к этому моменту она бы уже морщилась от запаха мочи и испражнений, постоянно бивших в нос. Или её бы рвало в заботливо выделенном врачу туалете. Сейчас она уже привыкла. Самочувствие портило только посаженное зрение, из-за которого порой всё будто расплывалось перед глазами. А очков здесь не было и в помине.  
  
— Всё, к чёрту это, — она положила ручку на журнал, потёрла глаза и откинулась в спинке скрипнувшего кресла. Чёртовы рабовладельцы. Даже свободному человеку не могли нормальное рабочее место выделить.  
  
— Массаж? — раздался голос сзади.  
  
— Каждый раз уточнять собираешься?  
  
Ответа не последовало. Он всегда уточнял. Только для того, чтобы означить своё присутствие рядом. Ибо ни один человек, без спросу подошедший к его матери ближе, чем на метр, не жил после этого дольше двух дней.  
  
Мягкие руки юноши, едва достигшего возраста совершеннолетия, принялись аккуратно разминать её плечи и спину сквозь чёрно-зелёный костюм врача Звёздного Флота. Он был единственным человеком, которому она позволяла заходить себе за спину без страха получить кинжал под рёбра.  
  
Порой руки его поднимались выше, как можно более нежно растирая её виски. Вовсе не потому, что Уэсли так сильно заботился о Беверли или любил её. Просто потому, что это входило в его обязанности перед ней — за то, что она не ввела себе в своё время инъекцию, убивавшую плод в самом начале развития.  
  
— Лучше?  
  
— Тебя волнует? — еле удержалась она.  
  
— Слабо. Но когда тебе станет лучше, я освобожусь и продолжу читать, — ответил он, как есть. Холодная искренность друг с другом — единственное, что когда-либо говорило о том, что они были матерью и сыном. — Или пойду и препарирую кого-нибудь.  
  
Он улыбнулся. Три года назад она назвала бы эту улыбку очаровательной. Сейчас же это был оскал маленького зверя. С таким он в детстве отрывал лягушкам задние лапы и смотрел, как они, окрашивая стол в красный, пытались скакать на передних. Да, Уэсли был очаровательным мальчиком, который стал прекрасным мужчиной.  
  
Он посмотрел прямо в глаза Беверли, когда та откинула голову. В её взгляде в этот момент не было ни материнской нежности, ни желания увести его в их общую каюту и трахнуть там. Лишь удовлетворённость сытой волчицы, которой погладили брюхо. А это значило, что он сделал то, что от него требовалось.  
  
— Не хочешь продолжить? — игриво спросила она.  
  
— Как будто мне ничего больше делать не надо, мать, — огрызнулся он, облокачиваясь на спинку и давая знать, что массаж окончен. — И тебе тоже, кстати.  
  
— Следите за языком, молодой человек, — голос её резко ожесточился. Она поднесла палец к губам Уэсли. Не раздумывая ни секунды, он его поцеловал. Жест вежливости. — А хотелось бы?  
  
— Мать, мы с тобой сколько раз об этом говорили?  
  
— А если я захочу? — она не обращала внимания на его возражения.  
  
— Захочешь — поговорим, — отрезал он и удалился за соседний столик. Ещё меньше по размеру. Он его из каюты притащил. Открыв книгу, сделал вид, что ничего вокруг не замечал. Беверли же, встав со своего кресла, пошла в сторону больных. Наступало время вечернего обхода. 

  
  
***

  
  
В тишине трюма раздавался голос стоявшего на бочке мужчины:  
  
— Не сдавайтесь! Боритесь! Не дайте этим зеленокровным ублюдкам подчинить вас!  
  
— Не слушайте его, — прервала выступавшего Беверли. — Сидите и копите силы, чтобы потом обрушиться на них. Жан-Люк, я уже устала вам говорить, что если вы не прекратите эти ваши выступления, я просто доложу на вас. Вы вредите здоровью моих пациентов.  
  
— А что я должен делать, по-вашему? Сидеть, ничего не делая? — он спустился, вставая с ней на один уровень.  
  
— Могу предложить альтернативу, — пожав плечами, она подошла к нему на расстояние меньше выпрямленной ладони и положила руку на низ живота. — Но это отнимет у вас слишком много сил, и вы, скорее всего, умрёте из-за нехватки кислорода. Будет обидно, Пикард. Как ваше самочувствие?  
  
— Прекрасно, доктор, как и у всех нас. Нам нечем дышать. Нас всех медленно убивают.  
  
Допотопный трикодер раздражающе пискнул, выражая категорическое согласие.  
  
— Послушайте меня, вы, — зашипела она. — Мне тоже нечем дышать. Я тоже задыхаюсь в вашем дерьме. Но я терплю. Соизвольте терпеть и вы. Я тоже хочу прикончить их. Или заставить их испытывать то, что испытывала я. Но я терплю. Подождите. Наше время скоро придёт. Ясно?  
  
— Вам легко говорить в вашей отдельной каюте.  
  
— Под их внимательным присмотром — да, конечно, — бросила она. — Рекомендации прежние. Таблеток хватает?  
  
— Да, — произнёс он в пустоту. Беверли пошла дальше, пробуждая одного за другим лежавших на полу и справляясь об их самочувствии, получая почти такие же ответы, какие ей давал Пикард.  
  
Он был упрямым, но всегда добивался цели, которую поставил перед собой. И если он решил поднять восстание — он сделает это. Поэтому Беверли и не затыкала его шприцем со смертельной дозой. Такой харизматичный лидер будет нужен им, когда они прибудут в колонию. Только там можно будет начать сопротивление. Здесь — никогда.  
  
Пикард это понимал не хуже неё. Но он понимал и другое. Главная борьба шла не снаружи, а внутри его собратьев по несчастью, которым было важно не сдаться морально. И кроме его выступлений, за которые его могли мгновенно дезинтегрировать, ничто не могло помочь им продержаться до удобного момента. Но на некоторое время агитацию он всё же прекратил. Если они победят, им будет нужен доктор. А поскольку кроме Беверли кандидатур на эту должность не было, становиться врагами с ней он не желал.  
  
Приходилось терпеть.  
  
Беверли тем временем заметила опёршегося на стену мужчину с визором на глазах. Его сегодня она ещё не обследовала.  
  
— Как дела, Джорди? — улыбнувшись, спросила она.  
  
— Всё также, Беверли. Ты говорила с Пикардом, он наверняка тебе всё сказал. Задыхаемся. Эти твари отказались проводить еженедельный вынос параши. Знаешь, чем аргументировали?  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Что завтра прибываем. А то, что мы сдохнем здесь от собственной вони, их не волнует. Жаль, что я не успел взорвать тот корабль вместе с собой.  
  
— Мне не жаль. Иначе бы, — она подмигнула ему, — у нас на корабле не было бы такого талантливого и одарённого инженера.  
  
— Почему ты так уверенно говоришь об «Энтерпрайз» как о нашем корабле?  
  
— Потому что, Джорди, он будет нашим. А пока что лучше расскажи мне, что здесь происходило.  
  
— Ничего особенного. Пикард по-прежнему говорит о восстании, остальные по-прежнему сидят и пытаются поглубже вдохнуть. А потом откашливаются. Правда, кое-кто начал подавать признаки жизни.  
  
— Кивнёшь?  
  
— Коротко стриженая, блондинка, с синими глазами. Зовут Таша.  
  
— Мне она не казалась активной.  
  
— Мне тоже. Сначала. Но сегодня с утра она вдруг присоединилась к Пикарду. И кричала чуть ли не бодрее его.  
  
— Как интересно. Поговорить с ней, как думаешь?  
  
— Если сама заговорит — поддержи, если будет молчать — не расспрашивай. Не рискуй зря, Беверли.  
  
— Поняла. С тобой всё относительно хорошо. Не хуже, чем вчера, — отводя от него пищащий трикодер, она развернулась и пошла дальше по грузовому отсеку, превращённому вулканцами в загон для скота.  
  
Из всех пациентов Джорди был для неё самым полезным. Он рассказывал ей об обстановке, о сути речей Пикарда, о расписании прихода вулканских патрулей. Он был её глазами и ушами. Взамен ему доставались самые большие дозы необходимых лекарств и негласные обещания кое-чего большего.  
  
И сегодня он принёс, пожалуй, самую ценную информацию. Одна из заключённых вышла из своего рода спячки, очнулась. В ней проснулась жажда сражаться. Это следовало проинспектировать.  
  
— Таша, — Беверли знала поимённо не всех пациентов. Только тех, с кем хотела говорить и пока хотела говорить. — Как здоровье?  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
Действительно, в порядке. Трикодер показал, что организм функционировал в нормальном режиме, будто не было этого недостатка кислорода.  
  
Нужно будет вернуться в каюту и приложиться к маске. Иначе она сама упадёт посреди них. Поможет только Уэсли, когда заметит пропажу. А доживёт ли она до этого момента — вопрос открытый.  
  
— В полном. Как вам это удалось? — поражённо спросила Беверли. Она помнила, что показания трикодера до этого дня демонстрировали, что Таша страдала точно от тех же проблем, что и все остальные. Сегодня — всё изменилось.  
  
— Господ своих спросите.  
  
Презрение, подчёркнутая независимость. Скучно.  
  
— Я предпочту сохранить это в тайне, — сквозь зубы улыбнулась Беверли. Она даже злобы не затаила. — До завтра в таком состоянии продержитесь?  
  
— Беверли — наш союзник, Таша, — подошёл к ним Пикард. — Нет нужды скрывать от неё что-то.  
  
— Завтра я выйду на пик своей формы, — кивнув, ответила Таша.  
  
— Отлично, — похлопав её по плечу, произнесла Беверли и продолжила обход. У неё была ещё пара сотен человек, которых следовало обойти — и всего лишь несколько часов до того, как сюда явится вулканец и попросит её с сыном пройти в каюту на ночь.

  
  
***

  
  
Пока Беверли была вынуждена выслушивать стоны боли, на несколько десятков палуб выше кто-то был готов всё отдать за то, чтобы закрыть уши от стонов совершенно иного характера.  
  
Уильяму Райкеру надоели вулканцы. Они его задолбали, затрахали, заебали — и так далее. Во всех смыслах каждого их этих слов.  
  
Путешествие длилось уже несколько недель. И буквально каждый день к нему в каюту без предупреждения заявлялся остроухий гоблин. Каждый раз — новый. Иногда один и тот же держался несколько дней. Пока не решал, что выжал всё из игрушки. Или же пока не приходила жена Райкера и не обнаруживала, что кто-то посмел посягнуть на её благоверного.  
  
Встречи с Деанной не переживал никто. Они не обращали внимания на неё. До той поры, пока её руки не касались их головы и она не заставляла их испытывать столь мощный мысленный поток за доли секунды, что даже совершенный мозг вулканцев не выдерживал подобного напряжения.  
  
Это было слабым утешением заду Уильяма, который к концу путешествия болел едва ли не постоянно. Зеленокровные не слишком нежно с ним обходились. Муж представителя расы-союзника, к тому же бывший раб. Какая уж тут нежность.  
  
Сегодня будет то же самое. И ныло всё ниже пояса от этого только сильнее. Может, очередной визитёр — кажется, лейтенант из инженерного, — соизволит над ним сжалиться и ограничится прелюдией?  
  
Уильям едва не прикусил член вулканца в усмешке. Не закончится этим всё. Они никогда не останавливались. Им всё было мало. И ладно бы дело во влечении. Куда там.  
  
Превалировало стремление утвердиться, показать своё превосходство. Логично. Как и всё у зеленокровных. Вот только ему было от этого не легче.  
  
В последний раз проведя языком по головке, он поднялся, вцепился в подлокотники кресла, нагнулся над вулканцем. Глубоко дыша, коснулся губами кончиков его ушей, сделал самое замученное лицо из всех существующих в Мультивселенной и жалобно прошептал:  
  
— Может, дальше не сегодня?  
  
Ответом послужила пощёчина. Пожалуй, стоило отрастить бороду. Прикосновения к шерсти заводили гоблинов гораздо меньше. Да и само его лицо выглядело бы не так смазливо.  
  
И не так привлекательно. Деанна не оценит. Ради неё можно было потерпеть.  
  
Покорно кивнув, Уильям пошёл к столу и упёрся ладонями в край. С него рывком сорвали штаны. Сейчас разденут до конца — и останется только кричать, надеясь, что любимая жена услышит. Хотя бы телепатический вопль.  
  
Спину что-то забрызгало. Райкер вздохнул. Кажется, ему повезло. Или придётся повторять всё заново. Что ж, хоть какая-то отсрочка.  
  
Минуты две он стоял в такой позе, пока не почувствовал, что его обхватили за шею. Ладони, свесившиеся за плечи, были явно не вулканские. Но и Деанна это быть не могла. Это был мужчина. Это был человек. Что за чёрт?..  
  
— Веди себя тихо. И только попробуй закричать.  
  
— Кто ты такой?  
  
— Я здесь говорю. Тебе никто слова пока не давал, Уильям Райкер. Ты должен слушать меня и запоминать. Завтра вы прибываете на станцию «Фарпойнт». И знаешь, что ты там сделаешь? Не спрашивай. Ты освободишь заключённых. Для этого тебе будет нужна твоя жена. У неё есть доступ к их камерам. Вулканцам пусть скажет, что она чувствует слишком сильные эмоции, исходящие от людей. Когда спуститесь к грузовому отсеку, твоя задача — утащить охранника в его комнату.  
  
— И что там с ним делать? Трахаться, что ли?  
  
— А ты как думал? И пока он расслабится, ты пристрелишь его из фазера. Как только сделаешь это, твоя жена откроет дверь — полномочия у неё есть — и выпустит заключённых наружу. Вы должны будете захватить «Энтерпрайз» и «Фарпойнт». И тогда мы встретимся вновь, Уильям, — незнакомец шептал, его губы были так близко к уху Райкера, что тот бы почувствовал его дыхание. Если бы тот дышал. По спине побежал холодок. Затем резко стало тепло, а в комнате что-то сверкнуло. Донёсся издалека голос:  
  
— И только попробуй меня подвести.  
  
Райкер медленно повернулся. Никого не было рядом. Вулканец лежал на полу. Головы у него не было, а тело оказалось разорвано надвое. Пол окрасился в зелёный. Райкер тут же стянул с себя майку. Так и есть. Вся в остатках мозга. Придётся стирать. Вздохнув, он произнёс:  
  
— Компьютер, начать чистку комнаты.  
  
Только он натянул на себя вроде бы чистые штаны, как открылась дверь и вошла Деанна. Вовремя она здесь оказалась, нечего сказать.  
  
— Уильям? Что здесь произошло?

  
  
***

  
  
— Капитан...  
  
— Сколько раз говорить вам, энсин, чтобы вы обращались сначала ко мне, — оборвала его вулканка.  
  
— Госпожа Т`Риу, доклад о курсе не требует предварительного обращения к старшему по званию, вам должно быть это известно, — скрипя зубами, процедил андроид. — Капитан, курс прежний, сто двадцать семь, отметка два.  
  
— Принял, лейтенант Лор, — отозвался капитан, смерив взглядом своего первого помощника. Та предпочла отмолчаться. Ей не нравилось, как эта пародия на их рабов, которую через пару месяцев должны были размножить на десятки тысяч послушных слуг, себя вела с ней. Это было не слишком логично. Это были вырывавшиеся эмоции. Желание доминировать над людьми.  
  
Лор тоже не слишком их любил. Они были слабее его. Они были несовершенными в его глазах. Он ненавидел их за то, что его создали по их образцу. Жалких, ничтожных созданий, в подмётки ему не годившихся.  
  
Но они хотя бы жили, как и он. Испытывали эмоции. Мелочные, глупые, раздражающие — и не скрывали этого. А остроухие твари вокруг только и делали, что глушили в себе всё, кроме стремлений плоти и издевательств. Этих маленьких удовольствий, мести за сотни лет рабства. Которую они почему-то обрушивали на него.  
  
Он подчинялся им, терпел издевательства. Имитировал слабое тело и слабый дух, страдавшие от единственного грубого прикосновения. И всё это время в тайне хранил злобу и борьбу, которые был готов обрушить — когда придёт время. По его расчётам, после визита на Фарпойнт «Энтерпрайз-Д» должна будет пройти мимо его домашней планеты. Всё, что будет дальше, будет делом лишь техники. Сущность всё сделает за него. И никакой дезинтегратор Спока не поможет вулканцам.  
  
А пока приходилось терпеть.  
  
Подняли бы терранцы восстание, что ли. Их убедить в выгодности визита на его родную планету будет гораздо проще. А он им поможет. Убийство пары-тройки остроухих, особенно зазнавшейся Т`Риу, и вовсе доставит ему удовольствие.  
  
Но только слишком хорошо держали людей в клетках. Без посторонней помощи им не удастся сбежать. А он не имел доступа ни к оружейной, ни к регуляции систем жизнеобеспечения. Кто-то должен был отвлечь его хозяев. И тогда ни он, ни терранцы свой шанс не упустят.  
  
Оставалось только ждать.

  
  
***

  
  
— А мне что от этого будет? — спросила Деанна. Уильям, устроившись у неё на коленях и обняв руками за шею, смотрел на неё с просящей улыбкой.  
  
— Говоря честно, ничего особенного с практической точки зрения. Бетазоидам лучше не станет, ты в лучшем случае сохранишь пост советника на корабле. Но ты войдёшь в историю как глава великого освободительного восстания. А твоя мать ¬— нет.  
  
Он знал, на что давить. Деанна вынуждена была сохранять железную волю и не менее железную выдержку в присутствии вулканцев, могла уничтожить разумное существо, щёлкнув пальцем ему по голове.  
  
Когда они в первый раз встретились, он невольно восхитился ей, искренне полагая, что у неё не было никаких слабостей. А потом у них, по бетазоидским традициям, случился контакт доверия. И он увидел, что у Деанны был один маленький комплекс. Она терпеть не могла свою мать. Избавиться от Луаксаны не вышло, а та взбиралась всё выше по карьерной лестнице Империи и вскоре стала недосягаемой. Поэтому Деанна и пошла на Флот. Тщеславие не давало ей покоя. И Уильям был единственным, кто позволял себе на него давить.  
  
Порой ей хотелось его убить, проделав то же самое, что и с надоедливыми вулканцами. Но всякий раз возникала большая проблема — на Бетазеде она научила его противостоять подобной ментальной атаке, а он при помощи базы знаний корабля довёл свою телепатическую защиту до совершенства. Врождённая предрасположенность сказывалась. Даже агрессивный мелдинг вулканцев не имел должного эффекта. Что уж говорить о ней. Уильям же честно пытался не перебарщивать. Пока это не было в его интересах, как сейчас.  
  
— Да успокойся, — прошептал он. — Ты же выкупила меня. А я смогу убедить их, что ты им выгодна. А? — взяв её за подбородок и развернув к себе, он коснулся её губ своими. По щеке удар не получил. Она уже была согласна.  
  
Служба на флагмане Звёздного Флота была престижной. Участие в восстании сулило вечную славу. То, чего Деанна хотела больше всего. Ради такого можно было пойти на риск собой.  
  
— Убедил, — аккуратно положила она его на кровать, нависая над ним и коротко целуя. — Но какой у тебя план?  
  
— У тебя есть доступ в оружейную?  
  
— Да. Но они могут его заблокировать, если узнают, что я помогаю тебе.  
  
— Они не узнают. Не успеют, — он передал слово в слово речь таинственного незнакомца. — А потом будет уже слишком поздно.  
  
— Ты уверен, что мы сможем справиться с целым кораблём?  
  
— Я не уверен, Деанна. Но больше шанса ни у тебя, ни у меня не будет. Ты сгниёшь на этом Флоте, а меня без тебя быстро оприходуют всей командой и выкинут через транспортатор. В конце концов, у нас есть ты.  
  
— План так себе, скажу честно, — она покачала головой. — Шансов мало. Но так уж и быть. Посмотрим. А теперь, — Деанна выдохнула, — давай не думать об этом.  
  
Уильям не понимал, особенностями бетазоидской психологии или же личными тараканами Деанны было вызвано её неутолимое желание в стрессовой ситуации. Он только знал, что перед важными днями ему следовало запасаться терпением: перед смертью жёнушка явно хотела натрахаться вдоволь. Как сейчас.  
  
Всё имело свою цену. И если восстание будет стоить ему того, что завтра с утра он сможет лишь с трудом передвигать ногами, Уильям был согласен на сделку. Жена, во всяком случае, всегда гарантировала её честность. А вот незнакомец?..  
  
Чёрт с ним, с незнакомцем, впрочем. Деанна уже разделась, компьютер закончил уборку. Дело будет завтра. Сегодня можно будет и отдохнуть. Когда он ещё увидит такую страсть в её глазах, в конце концов? Когда ещё она полностью откроется ему ментально, как в их первый раз после свадьбы? Когда ещё... К чёрту это всё. 

  
  
***  


  
Уильяму позволили заснуть только к утру следующего дня. Как результат, после трёхчасового сна он представлял из себя милое, шатавшееся из стороны в сторону существо, которое плохо понимало, где находилось и что делало.  
  
Исправили эту ситуацию только двадцать минут тёплого душа. С трудом, но он всё же проснулся. Надел брюки и рубашку серого цвета, со стороны напоминавшие тюремные обмотки. В другой одежде ему ходить и не позволялись. Коричневые ботинки картину только дополняли.  
  
Деанна собиралась чуть медленнее. Ей всё же нужно было привести себя в порядок для службы. Хотя, службы ли — они скоро прибывали на Фарпойнт, а это значило, что вот-вот они с Уильямом должны будут поднять восстание.  
  
Но всё же она спешила. Эта часть её характера Уильяма всегда привлекала. Ещё одно подчёркнутое отличие от не совсем пунктуальной матери, избавлявшее от часовых ожиданий.  
  
Надо же, когда он работал в борделе, он женщин, старавшихся одеваться быстро, не любил. Оно и понятно: деньги ему за время платили. А если он сдавал хозяину маленькую выручку, его жестоко избивали. Порой приходилось специально уговаривать чуть-чуть посидеть, повременить.  
  
Вот с Деанной как-то, когда она была не в настроении, они и разговорились. Как он произвёл на неё впечатление тогда, он не понимал до сих пор. Но тому разговору — и скорости сборов Деанны — он был обязан своей относительно нормальной жизнью сейчас.  
Относительно — потому что при одном его виде некоторые вулканцы начинали хищно облизываться и старались не медлить с получением своего, как только Деанна выходила за дверь. И трахали его с каменным лицом. Эмоции они контролировали, конечно. Лицемерие.  
  
А с трибун всё вещал император, восхвалявший Сурака, мудрейшего из мудрейших. И даже не задумывался, наверное, что Учитель забрал весь ум своей расы, оставив последователям лишь маленькие крохи интеллекта. Воистину, на детях гениев природа отдыхала.  
  
Затянув на талии золотой пояс, Деанна встала у входа в каюту с ним.  
— Я готова.  
  
— Пошли, — он громко выдохнул, взяв её за руку.  
  
— Уильям...  
  
— Что?  
  
— Там и вправду высокая психическая активность.  
  
— Как ему это... — Уильям оторопел. Похоже, незнакомец на самом деле незримо присутствовал на корабле и помогал им. Кто же он был такой?  
  
Они подошли к турболифту. Деанна подала сигнал по коммуникатору:  
  
— Капитан, я чувствую высокий эмоциональный фон в грузовом отсеке с людьми. Запрашиваю разрешение на спуск.  
  
— Разрешение дано. Выясните, что там происходит, и доложите мне немедленно, советник.  
  
— Так точно. Конец связи.  
  
Уильям прижался к ней, чувствуя, как по нему скользил взгляд прошедшего мимо работника службы безопасности. Но хоть похоти в нём не было. Только презрение. Впрочем, ещё несколько минут — и это уже будет не важно. Им оставалось только спуститься вниз.

  
  
***

  
  
— Приём жалоб на здоровье официально объявляется закрытым, — произнесла Беверли так, чтобы её слышали все, находившиеся в помещении. — Если только вы не захотите обратиться к моему сыну. Но он ещё только учится, — она посмотрела на Уэсли с наигранной материнской нежностью. Тот и глазом не повёл. — Диагностику проводит на взгляд и оперирует без наркоза. Так что не вздумайте прикинуться больными. Я знаю ваше состояние, но хуже вам стать не должно. Если, конечно, эти длинноухие вас не продырявят.  
  
— Не лучшая вдохновляющая речь, мать, — покачал головой Уэсли.  
  
— А я и не должна была её произносить, — Беверли развернулась к Пикарду, слегка наклонила голову вправо и протянула: — Жан-Люк, не хотите ли чего сказать?  
  
— Я не буду цитировать Петена или Бонапарта, — словно игнорируя её, отрезал он. — За этой дверью — те, кто уже больше века терроризирует нас, обращает нас в рабство. Нас, хотя низшая раса здесь далеко не мы. И мы им это докажем. Мы захватим этот корабль и будем бороться с ними, чтобы, в конце концов, одержать победу. Они сделали Империю слабой, и они должны исчезнуть. Не считайте секунд до вашей смерти — считайте убитых вулканцев. Пока вы живы, пока ваше сердце бьётся — убивайте вулканцев. Не промахнитесь. Не пропустите. Убейте!  
  
«Какие мудрые слова...» — вдруг раздалось у него в голове. Что за?..  
  
«Спокойно, Жан-Люк. Не говори никому, что я здесь.»  
  
«Кто ты?»  
  
«Никто, мой дорогой, глупый, слепой Полифем.»  
  
Раздался одобрительный гул. Не слишком громкий — никто не хотел привлечь внимания вулканцев и тем более тратить драгоценный воздух. Лишь Наташа позволила себе не жалеть сил. Она действительно вышла на пик своей физической формы и была готова сражаться.  
  
— Мать, ты уверена, что нам стоит занимать их сторону? — прошептал Уэсли.  
  
— Заткнись, пожалуйста, — процедила она прямо ему в ухо. — Я тебе открою страшный секрет. Если мы не присоединились к ним, нас бы с тобой прирезали первыми, как предателей рода человеческого.  
  
— Понял тебя, — он кивнул, двигаясь чуть ближе.  
  
Воцарилось молчание. Потихоньку заключённые стали переползать к выходу из грузового отсека. Во главе этой процессии шли Крашеры, вдохнувшие достаточно кислорода ночью, и самые сильные из заключённых — Пикард, Ла Форж и Яр. Все ждали только одного — посадки, самого удобного момента для восстания.

  
  
***

  
  
Деанна и Уильям спустились в грузовой отсек. К их удивлению, их действительно встретил только один охранник. Похоже, вулканцы и вправду были настолько самоуверенны. Что ж, им же от этого хуже.  
  
— Советник Трой, — кивнул, судя по погонам, энсин. — Что вас привело сюда?  
  
— Возмущение в эмоциональном фоне. Заключённые ведут себя спокойно?  
  
— Да. Никакого шума, никакого движения, — в доказательство он открыл дверь. Картина предстала страшная — в гробовом молчании Беверли и Уэсли носились, водя трикодерами по почти недвижимым терранцам, попутно выкрикивая просьбы подать кислород.  
  
Вулканец не отреагировал ровным счётом никак и закрыл дверь, прошептав что-то про слабых отродий. Уильям скрипнул зубами.  
  
— Вот и хорошо. Я направлюсь на мостик, доложу капитану и вернусь, — учтиво произнесла Деанна и удалилась по направлению к турболифту. — Мой муж вам поможет, если будет нужно.  
  
Уильям сглотнул, глядя прямо в глаза стражу. Он знал, что сейчас должно произойти. Он оставался один на один с вулканцем.  
  
— Что, любимая жена тебя забыла? Даже бетазоидка, и та не желает якшаться с отбросом.  
  
— И что ты собираешься делать?  
  
— Не знаю. Я бы тебя убил на месте, как и их всех. Вот только капитан заподозрит. Не знаю даже, что и делать, — с невинным видом Уильям подошёл и положил руку вулканцу на плечо. Тот её медленно снял и заломил.  
  
— Пойдёшь в мою каюту. И только попробуй доложить своей дорогой жене. Хотя она не будет бороться за сунувшуюся в драку шлюху, — казалось, что это было удовлетворённое шипение. Уильям стерпел. Он знал: этому энсину не стать лейтенантом.  
  
Окончательно же в этом удостоверился, когда из турболифта вышла Деанна.  
  
— Да, капитан, всё в полном порядке. Конец связи, — оборвав контакт, она уставилась на мужа и вулканца, замерших в весьма двусмысленной позе.  
  
— Дорогая, я могу всё объяснить, — Уильям попытался пожать плечами. Не вышло.  
  
Пришлось переходить к иной тактике. Он толкнул своего соперника назад. Нескольких секунд хватило Деанне, чтобы произвести смертельный выстрел. Путь к заключённым был открыт.  
  
«Молодец, Уильям, даже лучше, чем я думал», — послышался в голове голос незнакомца.  
  
Корабль начинал приземление.

  
  
***

  
  
Лор, демонстративно закрыв глаза, выполнял процедуру посадки в первый раз в своей жизни. Настолько примитивной она была для его разума. Он исполнял команды вышестоящих безукоризненно, прекрасно справляясь с поставленными задачами.  
Небесная титанида медленно спускалась на поверхность планеты. Как только она коснулась её, Лор открыл глаза, ухмыльнулся и отрапортовал:  
  
— Капитан, посадка на станцию «Фарпойнт» выполнена успешно.  
  
— Лейтенант, логичность её совершения вызывает у меня большие вопросы.  
  
— Позвольте выразить несогласие, капитан, — старший помощник, казалось, ждала этого момента. — Лейтенант Лор считает, что органы зрения ему ни к чему.  
  
— Протестую, капитан. Я лишь доказал, что они не нужны в данной конкретной ситуации.  
  
— Протест принят, но ваша аргументация по-прежнему нелогична.  
  
— Как изволите, — Лор пожал плечами. Пусть сколько угодно тешатся своими мнимыми достижениями. До него им очень далеко. И он это докажет.  
  
— Капитан, нас вызывает станция, — доложил офицер связи.  
  
— Визуальный контакт.  
  
— Долгой жизни и процветания, — на экране появился Сорнк, глава станции.  
  
Присутствовавшие на мостике, включая явно недовольного Лора, отсалютовали ему по-вулкански.  
  
— Долгой жизни и процветания, — ответил капитан.  
  
— Как скоро заключённые будут готовы к транспортировке?  
  
— В течение восьми минут и тридцати девяти секунд.  
  
— Принято. Конец связи.

  
  
***

  
  
Дверь распахнулась, и пригодный для дыхания воздух наконец ворвался в грузовой отсек. Таша уже была готова прыгнуть вперёд, когда её остановил Пикард, увидевший, что в проёме были отнюдь не вулканские фигуры.  
  
— Спокойно, — отчеканил двинувшийся вперёд Райкер, держа в руках фазер. — Мы здесь, чтобы помочь вам.  
  
— Она бетазоид, — показал на Трой кто-то из заключённых. — Она их союзник. Они пришли сюда убить...  
  
Договорить он не успел. Его тело взорвалось, обдав тёплым кровяным душем всех находившихся рядом. Осадки в виде внутренних органов прилагались.  
  
— Глупые, глупые люди, — между Пикардом и Райкером вдруг материализовался человек в одежде заключённого. — Ваша глупость не знает границ. Быть может, она даже больше, чем Вселенная. Низшие создания, что с вас взять, ха-ха. Но вы упорно считаете, что вы достойны чего-то большего. Так?  
  
— Так, — Пикард и Райкер отозвались вместе.  
  
— Так докажите это, — улыбнулся неизвестный и рассеялся по воздуху. — Я проверю, учтите.  
  
— Вот он, — Райкер не дал Пикарду и слова вставить, — и приказал мне помочь вам в вашем побеге. А теперь нам нужно в оружейную, и как можно быстрее. Скоро они поднимут тревогу, — он показал на труп вулканца. — Деанна поможет нам с доступом туда.  
  
Задавать вопрос, кто у них главный, уже было бессмысленным. Лысый мужчина лет пятидесяти на вид, возможно, из бывших флотских, сосланных сюда за провинность. Будущий капитан этого корабля, которого он, Райкер, приведёт ко власти. А потом сместит, если будет нужно. Но пока что этот вояка был ему полезен. Они не гулять вышли, а восстание подняли.  
  
— А вы подумали, что как только первые из нас попадут в оружейную, об этом успеют сообщить наверх, и всем нам крышка? — спросил Пикард.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Райкер. — Поэтому первыми пойдём мы с Деанной и самые сильные из вас. Я думаю, рекомендации вам сможет дать... доктор, как ваша фамилия? — он обратился к Крашер, распознав в ней врача по форме.  
  
— Крашер.  
  
— И что же вы мне советуете? — задал вопрос Пикард.  
  
— Взять Ла Форжа и Яр и последовать за ними. Других шансов у нас нет, как и времени. У нас меньше пяти минут, прежде чем они начнут телепортацию.  
  
— Хорошо. Ла Форж, Яр, за мной. Ведите... как вас?  
  
— Райкер.  
  
— Ведите, Райкер. И помните, если вы нас обманываете, я вам сверну шею.  
  
— Деанна, дамы вперёд, — галантно указав на турболифт, показал Райкер. — За мной. И давайте побыстрее. Нам важно вооружить как можно больше из вас.

  
  
***

  
  
Увидев советника в оружейной, вулканцы насторожились. А когда из-за створок турболифта показалось несколько людей, они схватились за оружие. Но было слишком поздно.  
  
Трой и Яр, вооружённые фазерами, выстрелили быстрее — на доли секунды. Но даже этого хватило, чтобы расчистить себе дорогу, вооружить Пикарда и Ла Форжа и прорваться дальше.  
  
Через полминуты вслед за ними прибыла ещё одна партия, в набитом доверху лифте, которую вели Беверли и Уэсли Крашеры. Затем — ещё одна. За четыре минуты около четверти заключённых — сто самых сильных человек — оказались в оружейной и были вооружены до зубов. Остальные уже едва не организовали давку, устремившись вслед за ними. Времени не хватало. Все в глубине души боялись одного — что вулканцы, узнав о бунте, отключат терранцам жизнеобеспечение, и всё будет потеряно.  
  
Завопившая красная тревога застала всех врасплох. Запищал коммуникатор Деанны:  
  
— Советник Трой, явиться на мостик.  
  
— Уже иду, капитан.  
  
— Imzadi? — прищурился Райкер, почувствовав волнение жены.  
  
— Я тоже не понимаю. Только... За пределами корабля я ощущаю сильный эмоциональный всплеск.  
  
— Что на мостике?  
  
— Удивление и растерянность. Они не из-за нас так испугались. Мне лучше направиться к ним. Возможно, твой новый знакомый выиграл нам время, — она направилась к лифту. — Воспользуйтесь им, а я отвлеку их.  
  
— Будь аккуратней там.  
  
— Постараюсь, — и она скрылась в турболифте. Как раз в этот момент корабль резко накренило, и почти все потеряли равновесие. Спустя несколько секунд раздалась команда Пикарда.  
  
— Всем встать, живо! Райкер, ты служишь на этом корабле. Ты знаешь, на какой палубе находится варп-ядро?  
  
— Я не служу на этом корабле и не служу вулканцам, — послышался резкий ответ. — Но где находится варп-ядро, подсказать могу. Идите за мной.  
  
В оружейной столпилось слишком много людей. Им пора была рассредоточиться. Восстание при станции «Фарпойнт» начиналось.

  
  
***  


  
Придя на мостик, Трой молча заняла своё кресло по правую руку от капитана. Доклада о прибытии от неё не требовалось. Только совет. И отсутствие реакции на старшего помощника.  
  
— Советник, что вы чувствуете? — задал вопрос капитан.  
  
— Очень мощные, примитивные эмоции.  
  
— Конкретизируйте.  
  
— Гнев, ярость, ненависть, любовь. Разнонаправленные, само собой.  
  
— Откуда. Конкретизируйте, советник.  
  
— Девяносто градусов, отметка пять, двести семьдесят градусов, отметка три. Один источник — прямо под станцией, второй — над нами.  
  
— Капитан, сенсоры показывают сейсмическую активность, — вмешался в разговор Лор. — Две целых семьдесят семь сотых балла по шкале Рихтера. Прогнозируется увеличение до семи целых двадцати девяти сотых.  
  
— Принято. Предполагаемый источник?  
  
— Станция «Фарпойнт» использует энергию, заключённую в недрах планеты. Слово «заключённую» в данной ситуации носит прямое значение. Согласно протоколам станции, её основателем был заключён договор с представителем неизвестной формы жизни, который обеспечивает её необходимыми ресурсами. Вероятно, оба источника принадлежат как раз этому виду  
  
— Старший помощник, ваши рекомендации?  
  
— Незамедлительный взлёт, капитан.  
  
— Согласен. — Инженерное отделение, включить импульсную тягу. Начать подъём.  
  
— Капитан, это инженерное. Бунт на корабле. Терранцы здесь.  
  
— Сколько их?  
  
— Мы не знаем. Но их очень много.  
  
— Советник, что вы на это скажете? Вы были там.  
  
— Да, капитан, была, — невозмутимо отозвалась Трой. — Заключённые действительно эмоционально были готовы к бунту. Но физически их сил недостаточно, вы это прекрасно знаете. Я верна Империи.  
  
— Подтверждаю, капитан, — скрытно подмигнул ей Лор. — Датчики движения говорят о правоте советника Трой. — О том, что он немного подделал их, когда обо всём догадался, он предпочёл умолчать.  
  
— Где находится её муж, Лор? — встряла старший помощник. Как невовремя.  
  
— Компьютер, — невозмутимо произнёс он, — определить местонахождение Уильяма Райкера.  
  
— Каюта номер четыреста семнадцать.  
  
— Компьютер, определить номер каюты, закреплённой за советником корабля.  
  
— Каюта номер четыреста семнадцать.  
  
— Вот видите, — ухмыльнувшись в лицо старшему помощнику, продолжал Лор. — В обвинениях против советника нет никакого смысла.  
  
— Это не отменяет того, что нас атакует неизвестная сущность, а на нашем корабле сейчас бунт. Мы меж двух огней.  
  
В этот момент раздался ещё один толчок.  
  
— Четыре целых двадцать пять сотых по Рихтеру, — констатировал Лор. — Капитан, нужно что-то делать.  
  
— Служба безопасности, говорит капитан Сефек. Все силы — в инженерный отсек. Истребить терранцев до единого, восстановить контроль над кораблём. Выполнять приказ!  
  
Трой, услышав это, даже не шевельнулась. Она была достаточно уверена в своём муже, чтобы не переживать за него при угрозе смерти.

  
  
*** 

  
  
А вот начальнику станции переживать было за что. Ведь у него под боком в любой момент могла проявить себя куда большая опасность, чем просто несколько терранцев. Таинственный узник, находившийся под охраной чуть ли не батальона отборных солдат гвардии Императора. Его бывший фаворит, доктор Леонард Маккой.  
  
Его содержали на нижних этажах, в роскоши, с несколькими лабораториями под рукой, но выходить не позволяли никогда. Он, впрочем, не жаловался, лишь порой ворча и требуя больше материалов для экспериментов и исследований.  
  
Ему их с охотой предоставляли: Маккой работал над увеличением продолжительности жизни человеческого организма, а в этом был заинтересован сам Император. Его сущность полукровки никогда не предавалась широкой огласке, но все понимали, что он не то, что не вечен, а проживёт, скорее всего, меньше большинства своих подданных.  
Вот Маккой и экспериментировал. Он обязан был это делать: платой за исследования было продление его собственной жизни. А он жил уже очень долго. Ему было около ста пятидесяти лет. Для человека того времени — возраст как минимум преклонный.  
Но он был бодр, как и в сорок. Даже выглядел, как и в сорок. Разве что отрастил бороду и усы да сменил одежду, из формы доктора Звёздного Флота переоблачившись в чёрные плащ до колен, рубашку и брюки.  
  
В чём был его секрет? Сыворотку долголетия для себя он изобрёл ещё сто лет назад. Сверхлюди прошлого с корабля «Ботани Бэй», которых судьба занесла на «Фарпойнт», ныне штабелями сложенные в одном из выделенных ему помещение, оказались очень кстати. Не воспользоваться их геномом было бы слишком глупо с его стороны.  
После пяти лет экспериментов и двадцати — постоянных инъекций крови, он почувствовал, что скорость старения его организма практически была сведена на нет. Спок, узнав об этом, велел создать похожий препарат и для него.  
  
Маккой с этой задачей справился играючи — после тридцати лет упорного труда. Но результаты сразу же уничтожил, ограничившись полумерой — замедлением старения организма на ограниченное время. Ему был выгоден живой Император, но не бессмертный. Иначе надобность отпадёт уже в Маккое, и его убьют те самые охранники. А этого ему очень сильно не хотелось. Вот и приходилось создавать видимость работы над постоянным лекарством.  
  
Он занимался этим и в тот момент, когда первый толчок сотряс станцию и отвлёк его от чтения древневулканского албиологического трактата. Через несколько минут последовали второй и третий.  
  
В комнату вошли двое охранников.  
  
— Доктор, пройдёмте за нами. Вам здесь находиться небезопасно.  
  
— А моя лаборатория? Результаты моих экспериментов?  
  
— Доктор, это не просьба. Это приказ.  
  
Чёртовы гоблины.  
  
— В таком случае, — произнёс он, накидывая на себя плащ, — я готов. Ведите.  
  
Они вышли как раз вовремя — через пару минут потолок стал рушиться. Его строили явно с отсутствием расчёта на сейсмологическую активность. Это было логично — планета-то умерла пару миллиардов лет тому назад. Кто же мог подумать, что случится землетрясение?  
  
Его вели в транспортаторную. Значит, неподалёку был имперский корабль, и верховный гоблин, убивший половину его команды, отошлёт его ещё куда-то, как только получит известие.  
  
На середине пути один из охранников вдруг получил сообщение по коммуникатору:  
  
— Говорит «Энтерпрайз». На корабле бунт. Преступники захватили транспортатор, инженерное и прорываются к торпедному. Перемещения строго запрещены.  
  
— Приняли. Доктор Маккой, встаньте, пожалуйста...  
  
— Нет уж, хрен там, ублюдки, — с этими словами Маккой резко остановился, схватил говорившего по коммуникатору вулканца и бросил его во второго своего сопровождающего. Не давая опомниться, схватил обоих за шею и кинул вдоль по коридору и вверх. Не достигнув и высшей точки траектории полёта, они ударились о потолок и, рухнув, обмякли. Совершив мощный рывок вперёд, Маккой за два полупрыжка-полушага вновь оказался рядом с ними. Выхватив фазеры и поставив их в режим дезинтеграции, выстрелил, а следом — помчался в транспортаторную.  
  
Теперь он точно был потенциальным трупом, если его захватят в плен. Благо, что личная охрана наверняка была мобилизована на защиту станции, а не на погоню за ним. Поэтому нужно было попасть на «Энтерпрайз» — и либо умереть в бою, либо присоединиться к мятежу. Не самый лучший выбор, который был у него в жизни.  
  
Его скорость достигала семидесяти километров в час, он едва успевал тормозить на поворотах — спасала только реакция, приобретённая в ходе евгенического самосовершенствования. Вулканцы, мимо которых он пролетал, не успевали среагировать на человека, мчащегося со скоростью не самой быстрой машины.  
  
В транспортаторную он попал за тридцать минут, окрасив коридоры, по которым прошёлся, в зелёный. Удары его кулаков отбойным молотком обрушивались на всех, кто не успевал вовремя уворачиваться. Лёгкими движениями он в буквальном смысле превращал сердца вулканцев в отбивную. Тем, на кого он предпочитал не тратить время, он просто выбивал зубы, и те со звоном падали на пол. Кому-то везло меньше, и удар приходился точно в висок, делая череп наполовину прямоугольным. На этом месте волосы тут же зеленели, кровь потоком заливала половину лица, и в скором времени наступала смерть. Маккой не щадил никого. Он просто не видел, кого щадить, а кого нет.  
Да и милосердия к расе-поработителю он не испытывал.  
  
Он вовремя успел попасть в транспортаторную. Красная тревога ревела уже несколько минут в связи с нападением неизвестной силы. Начальник транспортаторного готовился принять десант на борт «Энтерпрайз» — к нему, преследуя Маккоя, уже направлялись гвардейцы.  
  
Два выстрела в упор дезинтегрировали вулканца. Это было просто. Определить координаты инженерного отделения звездолёта — сложнее. Компьютер станции, впрочем, за пару минут выдал гипотетически безопасное место телепортации. Введя координаты, Маккой запрограммировал один из фазеров на самоуничтожение и бросил его в транспортирующее устройство. Хлопка он не услышал. Зато в том, что с перемещением на «Энтерпрайз» у гвардии будут проблемы, он не сомневался.  
  
Была только одна проблема — едва попав на корабль, он тут же оказался под прицелом нескольких десятков оружий. Вот-вот должен был раздаться выстрел, но его оборвал голос, принадлежавший, очевидно, командиру:  
  
— Стоять! Не стреляйте!  
  
По лестнице сзади него спустились двое. Подняв руки вверх, он медленно обернулся, разглядывая предполагаемых командиров восстания. Первому было лет пятьдесят, второму — не больше двадцати пяти. Одежда одного являла собой обрезанную по рукава вулканскую форму, второй же, вроде бы, раньше относился к обслуживающему персоналу корабля. Лицо было миловидное, во всяком случае. Сообразительный малый или вулканская подстилка, которой надоело терпеть. А может, и то и другое.  
  
— Сколько вас ещё?  
  
— Я один, и больше со станции никто не телепортируется. В ближайшие несколько минут так точно. Я сломал их телепортатор.  
  
— Я не могу вам доверять. Вы вполне можете быть вулканским агентом.  
  
— Нет, Жан-Люк, он не может, — подошла к ним Беверли. — Это, к вашему сведению, Леонард Маккой.  
  
— Кто, простите? — непонимающе посмотрел на неё Райкер. — Леонард Маккой, если он сейчас жив, после того, как попал в опалу Императора, ста пятидесятилетний дряхлый старик.  
  
— Или самый талантливый медик Альфа-квадранта среди кучки бездарных гоблинов, догадавшийся использовать сверхлюдей из прошлого себе во благо, — Маккой ухмыльнулся. — Вы правы. Я Леонард Маккой. Я действительно ста пятидесятилетний старик, пусть и не совсем дряхлый. Я действительно попал в опалу, и был заточён сюда. Но вы подарили мне шанс сбежать, а я подарю вам свой медицинский дар и знание многих тайн Империи. Вот одна из них — скоро на корабль десантируется отряд имперской гвардии. Полтысячи отборных остроухих уродов. Каково, а?  
  
В этот момент раздался чудовищный толчок, и практически всех подбросило вверх.

  
  
***

  
  
— Направленный точечный толчок в восемь целых девяносто пять сотых, капитан, — равнодушно вцепился в кресло Лор.  
  
— Капитан, мы потеряли контроль над системами жизнеобеспечения и телепортаторную, — вторила Т`Риу.  
  
Как это получилось? Почему около тысячи вулканцев проиграли в битве с несколькими сотнями землян? Позже историки затруднятся дать точный ответ. Одно было ясно наверняка: Империя уже давно ослабела настолько, что не смогла поддерживать достаточный уровень подготовки своих солдат. Нельзя не учитывать помощь, которую оказывал Лор, запутывая системы корабля, фактор внезапности и органического бога из машины. Всё это в совокупности и дало подобный эффект.  
  
— Что ж, в таком случае, у нас нет выхода. Нельзя допустить, чтобы «Энтерпрайз-Д» перешёл к врагу. Пойдёмте, старший помощник. Лор, мостик ваш.  
  
Т`Риу, кивнув, направилась за ней. Деанна испуганно посмотрела на Лора. Тот ответил ей спокойным перемещением в кресло и успокаивающим жестом рукой:  
  
— Я понимаю вас, советник. Но мы ничего не можем с этим поделать... — он выдержал паузу, ожидая, пока Сефек и Т`Риу скроются в каюте капитана. — Или можем, — с этими словами он выстрелил во второго пилота, а следом прикончил радиста. — Пойдёмте, советник. Если хотите жить.  
  
Деанна молча кивнула и пошла вслед за ним. Путь был не слишком долгий, но времени было в обрез. Капитан и старший помощник уже вводили код на самоуничтожение.  
  
— Подтвердите.  
  
— Подтверж... Второй помощник, советник, что вы тут делаете?  
  
— Мы выражаем свой протест, — произнёс Лор. — Нам надоело, что вулканцы властвуют над нами и всё решают за нас.  
  
— Предатели. Я зна... — договорить Т`Риу не успела. Лор дезинтегрировал её.  
  
— А я ведь вам верил.  
  
— Очень зря, — Лор хотел добавить что-то ещё, но посчитал это излишним, потому что Сефек тоже исчез. На этот раз ответственной была Деанна.  
  
— Отмена команды через двадцать секунд... Пятнадцать... Десять... Пять... Три, две, одну... Команда отменена.  
  
Деанны и Лора уже не было в каюте. Они подошли к своим местам — второго помощника и капитана. Лор, включив интерком, произнёс:  
  
— Команда звездолёта «Энтерпрайз-Д», ваш капитан и первый помощник мертвы. Сдавайтесь людям и надейтесь на их милость. Временный командир судна Лор. Представителей терранцев просим явиться на капитанский мостик для вступления в должности, — а следом спросил только у Деанны. — У вас же есть там связи, советник?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Отлично. Замолвите там за меня словечко, хорошо? Я же всё-таки помог вам и вашему мужу.  
  
— По рукам.  
  
И они замолчали. До той самой поры, пока из турболифта не вышла Яр. Осмотревшись, она кивнула находившимся в кабине:  
  
— Здесь чисто. Двое без оружия.  
  
— Отлично, — вышел из каюты Пикард. — А это что ещё такое? Представьтесь, — обратился он к Лору.  
  
— Второй пилот «Энтерпрайз-Д», лейтенант Лор, сэр. Вы, полагаю, руководитель терранцев?  
  
— Я ваш капитан, лейтенант-коммандер. Моё имя Жан-Люк Пикард.  
  
— С мистером Райкером я уже знаком. Какую должность он займёт при вас, смею поинтересоваться?  
  
— Старший помощник. И для вас он коммандер Райкер. Ясно?  
  
— Так точно, сэ... — его прервал очередной мощный толчок. Все находившиеся рухнули на палубу.  
  
— Номер Один, — придя в себя, произнёс Пикард. — На место второго пилота, живо, и выводите нас отсюда.  
  
— Вас понял. Логан, — через коммуникатор спросил Уильям — Что с двигателями?  
  
— Готовы к старту, сэр, — послышалось в ответ.  
  
— Взлетаем. Лор, включай импульсники.  
  
— Уже, готово, сэр. Импульсные двигатели на полную мощность, курс сто тридцать пять градусов, отметка четыре.  
  
— Давай!  
  
Последний толчок дал «Энтерпрайз-Д» дополнительное ускорение, и она резко взлетела вверх, уносясь как можно дальше от станции «Фарпойнт».  
  
На корабле по-прежнему кипел бой, в пылу которого Пикард ухитрился объявить весь офицерский состав.  
  
К концу дня вулканцев на корабле не осталось. Система уборки кое-как справлялась с лежавшими повсюду внутренностями. Терранцы, почувствовав превосходство, пустили в ход уже не огнестрельное оружие, а ножи. Из чувства чистой мести они выпускали живым и мёртвым кишки, метили в сонную артерию, чтобы полюбоваться фонтаном крови, отрезали уши, прежде чем добить, вкалывали по лезвию в палец.  
  
Кровавая вакханалия продолжалась до вечера. Под её конец единственным относительно чистым местом оставался мостик. В лазарете Уэсли и Беверли, держась друг за друга и улыбаясь, зелёные до пояса, еле нашли чистые халаты, чтобы приступить к лечению раненых. Маккой отправил свою одежду в стирку, и сорок минут сидел в санотсеке, выжидая, пока она будет отчищена. Ла Форж занялся ремонтом варп-ядра, недовольный тем, что в кресло на мостике сел Логан. Райкер и Трой телепатически благодарили друг друга за помощь. Пикард и Лор думали о дальнейшем курсе, но с разными целями. Яр ходила по кораблю и зачищала остатки вулканского сопротивления. На «Энтерпрайз» воцарялось новое командование.  
  
В противоположную ей сторону направлялись два странных гиганта — космические медузы, воссоединившиеся после разрушения станции «Фарпойнт».

  
  
***

  
  
Из-за неожиданных неполадок со связью Императору доложили о восстании только поздним вечером.  
  
Он незамедлительно направился в сторону Танталовой машины. Его первым помыслом было убить Маккоя и всех бунтовщиков на расстоянии. Но его руку остановили.  
  
— Не так быстро, мой дорогой Спок, — протянул незнакомец, кудрявый мужчина в форме Звёздного Флота. — Не стоит оно того.  
  
— Охрана!  
  
— Охрана вас не услышит. Они сейчас получили внезапный двухчасовой выходной на Терре. Мы с вами здесь одни, мистер Спок.  
  
— Что вам нужно? — холодно спросил Император.  
  
— Не трогайте эту команду и не вставайте на моём пути со своей глупой машинкой. Иначе я сотру в порошок вас и обе родные планеты, поверьте, — незнакомец продолжал улыбаться. — И уничтожу всех-всех-всех вулканцев, вот до единого. Я могу. Вам ясно?  
  
— Не верю.  
  
— Ах, как интересно, — он щелкнул пальцами. Через пятнадцать секунд раздалась тревога. Вулканец из громкоговорителя доложил об исчезнувшей Луне. Незнакомец повторил жест, и спустя ещё четверть минуты доложили о её таинственном возвращении. — Видите, мистер Спок?  
  
— Кто... — поражённо пробормотал Император.  
  
— Зовите меня Кью. И помните, я слежу за вами, — через секунду его уже не было на месте.  
  
Спок, поражённый, опустился в кресло.  
  
Где-то на другом конце квадранта новый капитан «Энтерпрайз-Д», Жан-Люк Пикард, заканчивал первую запись в дневнике: «... так начался мой поход на корабле „Энтерпрайз“. Моя миссия и миссия моей команды — вернуть человечеству былую славу, использовав для этого силы, прежде неизвестные, силы, которые мы будем искать там, где ещё никто до нас не был. Конец записи».


End file.
